The present disclosure relates to an ice-making device for a refrigerator and a method for controlling the same.
Generally, a refrigerator is used to store food or other things at a low temperature. The refrigerator has a plurality of storage chambers for storing the food. Each of the storage chambers has an opened side to take food in and out.
Recently, a refrigerator having a dispenser for dispensing ice and water has been developed. A water tank for storing water that will be supplied is connected to the dispenser.
An ice-making device for making ice using water supplied from the water tank is provided in the refrigerator. The ice-making device may be installed in a main body of the refrigerator or a door of the refrigerator.
When the ice-making device is provided at a chilling chamber, the ice-making device is formed in a thermal insulation structure to provide a low temperature environment. A passage is formed through side surfaces of the ice-making device and the refrigerator through which cool air of a freezing chamber can be introduced and discharged into and from the ice-making device.
An ice tray to which the water is supplied and frozen is provided in the ice-making device. The cool air is then supplied when the ice tray is filled with water to freeze the water into the ice.
In a typical ice-making device, a heater is provided at a side of the ice tray to separate the ice from the ice tray. In this case, a structure for directing the ice separated from the ice tray to an ice bank is complicated.
In addition, when the ice separated from the ice tray falls down to the ice bank, the ice may interfere with a part of the ice-making device and thus it may not be effectively dispensed.